(NU'EST SERIES JREN COUPLE) HAPPY B'DAY !
by onniya
Summary: Bernahkah kalian berpikir kalau orang yg selama ini bersama kalian, menghabiskan hari-hari bersama, dan setiap hari menghubungimu.. yaa... yg aku maksud tentu pacarmu. Pernahkan dia melupakan ulang tahunmu? Jika dia melupakan itu, bagaimana perasaanmu?


*Ren pov*

Bernahkah kalian berpikir kalau orang yg selama ini bersama kalian, menghabiskan hari-hari bersama, dan setiap hari menghubungimu.. yaa... yg aku maksud tentu pacarmu. Pernahkan dia melupakan ulang tahunmu? Jika dia melupakan itu, bagaimana perasaanmu?

"saengil chukkae hamnida Ren-aahhhh... " ucap teman-temanku saat mereka memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunku.

Rona, Minhyun, dan Baekhi menyiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan untukku di hari ulang tahunku yg ke 17 ini tepat pada pukul 12 malam. Tapi, tak kulihat wajah seorang namja yg selama ini mengencaniku.

"kau kenapa Ren-aahhh sayang? Senyum dong, kan lagi ulang tahun... " kata Rona saat melihatku cemberut.

"mmmm... apa kau lihat JR? Dia belum kemari... oh bahkan dia belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku.. " kataku sambil cemberut.

"sayang... mungkin saja dia sedang mempersiapkan pesta kejutan lain untukmu... " kata Baekhi mencoba menenagkanku.

"ya, semoga... " kataku meragukan.

Akhirnya malam itu kami tidur berempat di rumahku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan JR. Memang ini masih tengah malam, tapi aku sudah khawatir jika JR tak mengingat ulang tahunku hari ini.

"jika dia lupa ulang tahunku, akan ku bunuh dia ! " kataku dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku berusaha memejamkan mataku dan tidur...

Pagi harinya, saat semua temanku sudah terbangun, aku memberitahukan rencanaku untuk memata-matai JR hari ini.

"guys, mari pergi ke rumah JR ! " kataku.

"mwo? Untuk apa? " tanya Rona yg sedang bermake up.

"aku ingin tahu, dia ingat hari ulang tahun atau tidak... " kataku.

"sayang,, apa kau yakin? " tanya Minhyun.

"ya, aku yakin... " kataku lalu berdiri dan segera menuju garasi.

Akhirnya kami berangkat ke rumah JR dengan menggunakan mobilku, dan sepanjang perjalanan aku terus menghubungi JR... tapi dia tak pernah mengangkatnya.

"Damn ! " kataku lalu melemparkan ponselku begitu saja, untung Rona yg duduk disebelahku menangkapnya.

*Ren pov end*

*JR pov*

Ku lihat jam di tanganku, itu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Dan ku lihat ponselku, ada 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Ren.

"aahh untuk apa dia menelponku pagi-pagi begini "

Ku letakkan ponselku di sebelahku, dan aku duduk untuk membaca majalah tentang game. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi lagi, ku lihat Ren menelpon lagi... dan ku matikan saja ponselku.

Aku sebenarnya sangat menyayangi gadis itu, tapi kelakuannya yg kadang-kadang overprotective itulah yg membuatku sedikit malas berada di dekatnya. Dia memintaku mengingat ini itu, dan jika aku lupa.. dia pasti menghukumku.

"KAU ! " teriak Ren, tiba-tiba dia masuk ke kamarku... aku tidak heran, karena dia memang memiliki kunci cadangan. Tapi, kenapa dia mengajak teman-teman ganknya yg cantik2 itu juga?

"ohh ehmm, hai sayang... ada apa kau pagi-pagi sudah kesini? " tanyaku sambil tersenyum, tapi justu wajah cemberut lah yg tampak pada Ren..

Tiba-tiba temannya yg bernama Baekhi itu langsung mendorongku hingga jatuh, rasanya sakit sekali.. gila, dia itu wanita tapi seperti preman.. tapi wajar, karena wajahnya pun seperti laki-laki.

Ren berbaik hati, dia membantuku untuk berdiri setelah di dorong oleh Baekhi si banteng itu. Lalu dia meminta teman-temannya untuk menunggu di luar saja.

"kau ingat tidak, ini hari apa? " tanyanya.

"ini hari jum'at ! "

"tuh kan, kau benar-benar tidak ingat ! kau pacar yg buruk,, "

"sebenarnya ada apa sih sayang? "

"aku tidak akan memberitahu, kalau kau tidak mengingatnya sendiri.. "

Ren menatapku tajam, kemudian dia melihat ke arah jari-jari tanganku...

"tuh kan, kau tidak memakainya... kemana cincin couple milikmu? Ahh.. kau benar-benar membuatku sedih hari ini !" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku masih belum mengerti apa yg di maksud oleh Ren, lalu aku berdiri dan mengecek kalenderku dan disitu tertulis "Ren's b'day" pada hari ini.

"ya Tuhan, apa yg telah ku lakukan... aku ini pacar yg buruk sekali... aku tidak ingat ulang tahun pacarku.. bahkan aku belum menyiapkan kado untuknya.." kataku dalam hati.

Aku langsung meraih kunci mobilku, dan langsung pergi untuk membeli kue dan hadiah. Lalu ku ketik pesan ke semua temanku, untuk menemuiku sore ini di rumah Ren.

Aku pergi ke toko kue, dan ku lihat sebuah kue berwarna pink.. aku memutuskan membeli kue itu karena aku tahu warna pink adalah warna kesukaan Ren.

Lalu selanjutnya, aku pergi ke toko boneka. Aku sudah berniat membelikannya sebuah boneka anjing yg sangat ingin dia beli saat terakhir kali kami jalan-jalan kemari.

"kau dimana? " aku mengirim pesan pada Minhyun.

"kenapa?" balasnya.

"tolong ajak Ren pulang, aku ingin memberinya kejutan.."

"oke, kami sedang ada di cafe.. sebentar lagi kami pulang.. "

*JR pov end*

*Author pov*

Ren dan ketiga temannya sedang berada di cafe dekat rumah Ren, disana dia menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada teman-temannya. Dia menangis di pelukan Rona lama sekali...

"aku tidak menyangka,, dia tidak ingat hari ulang tahunku... " kata Ren sambil menghapus air matanya.

"heii, sudah jangan menangis lagi ya, sayang... " kata Rona sambil memeluk Ren.

"tapi dia jahat, padaku.. ! "

"eehh ehh,, sudah.. Ren, pulang yuuk.. kau pasti akan lebih tenang di rumah.. "

Akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah Ren, dan sesampainya di rumah.. Ren memilih untuk masuk kamar dan menangis disana sendirian.

Saat itulah Rona, Minhyun, dan Baekhi memasang balon dan hiasan2 di rumah Ren sambil menunggu kedatangan JR dkk yg sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Ren.

"dimana dia? " tanya JR saat dia baru tiba di rumah Ren.

"dia di kamar, sedang menangis.. "

"yasudah, kau panggil dia ya.. aku sudah menyiapkan semua " kata JR

Minhyun pun akhirnya memanggil Ren di kamarnya, dan dia masih saja menanangis. Saat Minhyun memanggilnya pun, sebenarnya Ren tidak mau keluar kamarnya. Namun, Minhyun memaksanya dengan mendorong Ren dengan menghadap ke belakang.

"berbaliklah ! " kata Minhyun.

"Aku tidak mau,,"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minhyun akhirnya menghadapkan badan Ren...

"surprise... " kata JR saat kekasihnya itu berbalik.

Ren terdiam, lalu menangis...

"ku kira kau tidak ingat, sayang... " kata Ren.

"mmmm lupakan itu, dan segera tiup lilin ini " kata JR

Ren pun meniup lilin, dan memotong kue tersebut. Potongan pertama untuk JR pastinya,, dan selanjutnya untuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

"so, dimana cincin couplemu? "

JR tidak menjawab, dan akhirnya dia menunjukkan kalung yg dia pakai.. ternyata cincin itu dijadikan bandul untuk kalungnya tersebut. Dan Ren pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi, setelah dia mengetahui itu.

"ehemmm... aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu.. " kata JR

"jinjja? Palli ... "

"Saengil chukhahaeyo chukhahaeyo.. Dangsini taeeonan nal geubunkke gamsadeuryeoyo.. Dasi hanbeon saengil chukhahaeyo ... Chukhahaeyo,, Manhi saranghaeyo ! " (Nu'est - happy birthday)

"aigoo,, mianhae... " kata Ren sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku mencintaimu.. mencintai, bukan berarti harus mengingat segala sesuatu dengan baik, kan? Walaupun tadinya aku lupa, bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu... " kata JR lalu mencium kening Ren yg sedang ada di pelukannya itu.

"God has sent an angel on earth for one person after a long time passed, That angel who has given so much love, Had been hurt and shed tears.. But the angel still smiled at me,, i love you JR " bisik Ren di telinga JR.

*Author pov end*

END


End file.
